empirecraftfandomcom-20200222-history
City Construction Quests
D = Diamonds F = Food G = Gold I = Iron S = Stone W = Wood Name The City Rename your city Triggered By The New City Cost None Reward 150G Gold Coins Flow Build the Store Triggered By Food & Wine Cost Build the Store - 120W, 120S, 50I, 50F Reward 200G Spawns Boosting Production Larger Capacity Boosting Production Buy an item from the Store Triggered By Gold Coins Flow Cost The cost of the item purchased Reward 200G Spawns Make The Best Use Make The Best Use Sell an item at the Store Triggered By Boosting Production Cost The item that is sold Reward 150G Larger Capacity I Upgrade the Granary and Warehouse to level 3 Triggered By Gold Coins Flow Cost Upgrade the Granary to level 2 - 64W, 64S, 90I, 40F Upgrade the Granary to level 3 - 90W, 90S, 130I, 60F Upgrade the Warehouse to level 2 - 65W, 65S, 40I, 40F Upgrade the Warehouse to level 3 - 90W, 90S, 60I, 60F Reward 300W, 300S, 350I, 200F Spawns Larger Capacity Larger Capacity II Upgrade the Granary and Warehouse to level 5 Triggered By Larger Capacity Cost Upgrade the Granary to level 4 - 130W, 130S, 185I, 85F Upgrade the Granary to level 5 - 185W, 185S, 265I, 120F Upgrade the Warehouse to level 4 - 130W, 130S, 85I, 85F Upgrade the Warehouse to level 5 - 185W, 185S, 120I, 120F Reward 400W, 400S, 500I, 300F No Limits on Reserve Upgrade the Granary and Warehouse to level 6 Triggered By Larger Capacity Cost Upgrade the Granary to level 6 - 260W, 260S, 375I, 175F Upgrade the Warehouse to level 6 - 260W, 260S, 175I, 175F Reward 300W, 300S, 350I, 250F Spawns More Trade Wine Incoming More Trade Upgrade the Granary and Warehouse to level 6 Triggered By No Limits on Reserve Cost Upgrade the Market to level 2 - 140W, 140S, 85I, 200F Reward 100W, 100S, 50I, 75F Spawns Nip in the Bud Nip in the Bud Build the Storage Triggered By More Trade Cost Build the Storage - 145W, 170S, 140I, 160F Reward 250W, 250S, 250I, 250F Spawns Store Your Candy Store Your Candy Store resources in the Storage Triggered By Nip in the Bud Cost None Reward 250W, 250S, 250I, 250F Spawns Reserve for the War Reserve for the War Upgrade the Storage to level 5 Triggered By Store Your Candy Cost Upgrade the Storage to level 2 - 210W, 245S, 205I, 230F Upgrade the Storage to level 3 - 305W, 360S, 295I, 335F Upgrade the Storage to level 4 - 440W, 520S, 425I, 490F Upgrade the Storage to level 5 - 640W, 750S, 620I, 710F Reward 500W, 500S, 500I, 500F Spawns False or True False or True Build the Shelter Triggered By Reserve for the War Cost Build the Shelter - 700W, 700S, 850I, 1050F Reward 900W, 900S, 900I, 900F Spawns Saving Soldiers Prosperity Saving Soldiers Hide troops in the Shelter Triggered By False or True Cost None Reward 200G Prosperity Upgrade the City Hall to level 3 Triggered By False or True Cost 1200W, 1200S, 1200I, 1200F Reward 1000W, 1000S, 1000I, 1000F Wine Incoming Upgrade the Tavern to level 5 Triggered By No Limits on Reserve Cost Upgrade the Tavern to level 3 - 400W, 400S, 320I, 480F Upgrade the Tavern to level 4 - 800W, 800S, 640I, 960F Upgrade the Tavern to level 5 - 1600W, 1600S, 1280I, 1920F Reward 1200W, 1200S, 1200I, 1200F Spawns Unlimited Merchandise Unlimited Merchandise Upgrade the Store to level 3 Triggered By Wine Incoming Cost Upgrade the Store to level 2 - 170W, 170S, 70I, 70F Upgrade the Store to level 3 - 235W, 235S, 100I, 100F Reward 150W, 150S, 100I, 100F Spawns Bless The Injured Bless The Injured Build the Hospital Triggered By Unlimited Merchandise Cost Build the Hospital - 145W, 90S, 120I, 100F Reward 200W, 120S, 180I, 150F Spawns The Progress On the Medical Energy Recovery The Progress On the Medical Upgrade the Hospital to level 3 Triggered By Bless The Injured Cost Upgrade the Hospital to level 2 - 210W, 130S, 175I, 145F Upgrade the Hospital to level 3 - 305W, 190S, 250I, 210F Reward 400W, 250S, 300I, 275F Spawns Resurrection Resurrection Build the Injury Barrack Triggered By The Progress On the Medical Cost Build the Injury Barrack - 200W, 200S, 50I, 110F Reward 250W, 250S, 100I, 150F Spawns Great Hospitals Great Hospitals Upgrade the Hospital to level 5 Triggered By Resurrection Cost Upgrade the Hospital to level 4 - 440W, 275S, 365I, 305F Upgrade the Hospital to level 5 - 640W, 400S, 530I, 440F Reward 750W, 500S, 650I, 550F Spawns Invincible Heroes Invincible Heroes Build the Arena Triggered By Great Hospitals Cost Build the Arena - 135W, 135S, 180I, 160F Reward 225W, 225S, 375I Spawns TBD Energy Recovery Use the Hospital to cure a dying hero Triggered By Bless The Injured Cost Depends Reward 120G Spawns TBD Magic Medicine Use the Hospital to quick cure a dying hero Triggered By Energy Recovery Cost 5D Reward 25D Category:Quests